


Почувствовать жизнь

by The_Mouse_Sleeping_in_a_Teapot



Series: Extremus [4]
Category: Point Break (2015)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23982811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Mouse_Sleeping_in_a_Teapot/pseuds/The_Mouse_Sleeping_in_a_Teapot
Relationships: Bodhi/Johnny Utah
Series: Extremus [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729198
Kudos: 4





	Почувствовать жизнь

— Хватит, — не выдержав, резко сказал Бодхи, сдерживаясь, чтобы не повышать голоса. Юта отошедший от костра, и словно сомнамбула проплывший за ним в дом, остановился и уставился на руку, держащую его за плечо. Смяв пальцами ткань куртки и футболки, Бодхи подошел ближе, испытывая яростное желание встряхнуть снедаемого чувством вины и горем, парня.

— Ты ведь и так знаешь, что я скажу, — так же жестко продолжает он, оглядевшись. В шумной толпе легко можно скрыться от лишних взглядов — никто не обращает внимания на двух стоящих слишком близко и говорящих мужчин. — Прекрати оплакивать Чаудера. Твоя гибель его бы не задела. Никто не ждет, что мы вернемся живыми. Никто не будет нас оплакивать.

— Я буду, — Юта с раздражением сбросил со своего плеча руку и уставился на говорившего с безысходной яростью. — Если ты сдохнешь в каких-нибудь горах, проломив себе череп о камни, я буду оплакивать тебя.

Пылкая речь звучит слишком страстно — если бы он был пьян, Бодхи бы не обратил на слова никакого внимания, но сейчас в них было нечто большее, чем просто скорбь по погибшему брату.

— И Самсара тоже будет, — понизив тон, продолжил Юта, смотря куда-то поверх плеча, что можно было принять за смущение.

— Она-то конечно, — Бодхи усмехается, представляя, как его почти сестра, заламывая руки, рыдает над могильной плитой. — Она скорее переедет в Техас, чем прольет хоть одну слезу по тебе или мне.

Юта шумно вдыхает, намереваясь разразиться гневной тирадой, но Бодхи вполне устраивает его ярость, сменившая апатию.

— Довольно. Иди, выпей и займись любовью. Это поможет почувствовать себя живым.

— Именно то, чем собираешься заняться ты? — пылко продолжает Юта, нарываясь на продолжение ссоры, но тут его как нельзя кстати окликает какой-то молодой парень, вероятно, из его старых знакомых, и Бодхи растворяется в толпе.

***

Позже, когда все желающие поприветствовать пропавшего на несколько лет Юту иссякли, он взял у бармена полную бутылку виски неизвестной марки, но явно дико дорогую. Путь Юты лежал вверх по лестнице, на площадке которой он последний раз видел спину Бодхи. Потеря нашлась быстро — стоило только прислушаться и выбрать дверь, за которой ничего не происходило и стояла полная тишина. Приложившись к горлышку бутылки и тем самым заставляя все сомнения заткнуться (которые и так звучали достаточно вяло, благодаря выпитому за встречу), он переступил порог.

— Ты предлагал выпить, — отсалютовав принесенным виски,произнес Юта, когда Бодхи, сидящий на полу гостиной и безмолвно смотревший на огонь в камине, повернул к нему голову.

Ни одобрения, ни отрицания не последовало, и он опустился рядом, скрестив ноги. Механически погладив рукой мягкий искусственный мех на полу, пока Бодхи разливал янтарную жидкость по двум тумблерам, Юта решил, что это не самый плохой вариант, чтобы ощутить жизнь.


End file.
